Conventional communication methods and systems suffer severe performance degradation in the presence of nonlinear distortion. The nonlinear distortion that may be originated by analog and RF components may cause sensitivity loss at the receiver as well as spectral regrowth that may exceed spectral mask limitations and interfere with adjacent channels. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.